Castor's Attempt as Santa Claus
by crazywildchild
Summary: Mr. D. pushes Castor into a chimney. Castor wants revenge. He calls some friends to help. Holiday fic. HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM ME & MY OCs


It was strangely quite as only a few all-round campers were buzzing around. Most of them were working on the Agro II. The immortal all-round camper was on the roof of the Big House for a reason he couldn't remember. Dionysus was by him. It wasn't the thing that was bothering him. Dionysus didn't like him like most heroes such as his missing friend, Percy Jackson. Castor knew one thing was going to happen and it wouldn't be good. He looked to the chimney of the big blue house. He was right next to it. He gulped. It wasn't going to be good. Castor moved slightly as he fell into the chimney head fast. Somehow, he could hear Dionysus laughing for above. Below him he heard the crackling of the fire. The blonde immortal put his arms around him to make his landing softer than it would have been. The fire disappeared. He moaned as his head hit the floor of the fire place. It wasn't that he hadn't done that before. He thought as he didn't have done that before. Castor was covered in ashes. His blonde hair became a dark color as the ashes were spread out in his hair. The ashes brushed onto his face. His clothes were full of ash. His whole outfit was covered with ash and the wine dude was going to pay for that.

"Castor?" The centaur trainer asked surprised. "Why were you coming down the chimney?"

Castor coughed out some ashes. He pulled his shirt collar up and rubbed the ash off of his lips.

"Dionysus," He coughed again, "pushed," His cough interrupted, "me into the chimney, Chiron."

"Oh gods, are you all right?" Chiron asked concernedly. "Should I call for Will?"

The dark haired blonde shook his head, "I don't think I hurt anything. If Will knows how to get back at a god, then I'm opened to suggestions."

The elderly centaur laughed. "Good to hear, my boy."

Castor walked out of the Big House covered in ashes. Dionysus was going to pay dearly. He wondered if he could get one of his friends to help. His thoughts went to a certain Latino elf as he would call him. Leo was the perfect one to help him out. His thoughts went to the Oracle. She would be happy to help after she took a few pictures. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was getting a brunch of pictures for Percy. Castor didn't want to start with what he and Percy could do to get back to the god of wine. He smirked knowingly. His thoughts started when he heard laughter and his ocean colored eyes looked towards the noise maker. Leo was there bursting a gut over his appearance. He laughed as well. It was funny that he was covered with ash. He could have scorn that he heard someone up there gasp in surprise. He knew that Poseidon chuckling from this.

"What's up with your get up, Cast?" The Latino demigod of Hephaestus laughed harder.

"Laugh it up, Valdez." Castor smiled.

Castor's friend's brown eyes were full of laughter as he wasn't going to stop laughing at his appearance. Castor rolled his eyes. His thoughts wondered off again as to who would help him. He knew Piper would. A thought of the Stoll Brothers would be asking to be part of the revenge plan of his. He knew they would get a kick out of it. They were always messing with everyone else in camp. They got Percy, Tyson, and Castor once in their cabin. It was laughable after what happened. Leo's voice took him from his thoughts as he looked towards his friend.

"Dude, who gave ya the salt-and-pepper hair cut?" Leo chuckled.

"Dionysus." Castor growled.

"Are ya planning something to get back at him?"

"I am. What tells you that I'm going to ask you to be part of it?" He teased amusedly. It was always Leo now-a-days to make him into a teasing mood especially when Leo was messing with Piper.

"You know me. I help the poor unfortunate souls in revenge or whatever."

"Of course, you do."

"Hey, I wasn't the one wanting to be Papá Noel." Leo laughed as he knew his friend understood him when he said things in Spanish.

"Shut up, Valdez." Castor walked away. "Come on, Valdez. We got to get some others for the revenge!"

"Alright, Papá Noel!" Leo grinned.

Castor and Leo walked along with many people watching them especially Castor because of his new hairstyle. They heard whispers and neither cared. They needed to get to the Oracle.

"Oh gods, what happened to you?"

"Long story, Rach," Castor looked around Athena's cabin inside from the door.

Annabeth was trying not to laugh at one of her longest, oldest friends. "Who did you anger, now?"

"He didn't really anger them. It's more like some freak accident." Leo smiled sincerely.

Piper cracked up, "Cast, you look like you rolled in some ashes."

"In essence, I kind of did." Castor blushed. "Are you guys going to help or not?"

"Before or after I take a picture of you, Mr. Ash." Rachel's green eyes looked as if she was going to burst and way worst than Leo could do himself. Rachel waved her camera around.

"The ash is probably going to come off. Now would be the best choice."

The redhead laughed as the flash went off. Castor looked bored out of his head in the picture. He was full of ash and it wasn't usual to see his hair not blonde. He had dark hair now. The ash was pretty dark for turning a blonde into dark headed. The Hunters of Artemis walked down from Half-Blood Hill. They were walking quite slowly as if taking in the scene around the camp. No one was there pretty much. Everyone was at school or spending time with their families. Some of the campers were running around. It was hard to see that most of the summer campers were there. Some come to see each other over the holidays. It wasn't something new. The immortal protector had salt-and-pepper hair and that was a surprise that Thalia wasn't expecting. He was talking about something to Piper, Rachel, Annabeth, and Leo, she thought about his name because he was an annoyance the last time they met. The Lieutenant laughed at the protector. If Grover was there, he would be rolling on the ground laughing at his friend. Castor wouldn't really care and she knew that because he wasn't much of embarrassed when it came to his friends at Camp Half-Blood.

"Cast, what happened to your hair?" Thalia asked as she reached to touch his ash filled head.

Castor jumped, but calmed down when he realized it was Thalia Grace, one of his best friends. "I got pushed by a god in chimney. I had a fun day."

"Black looks good on you." The Lieutenant of the Hunt teased.

"Very funny, Thalia, I don't even like black. That's your style." Castor smiled. "Hey, you know what you should help us get back at Dionysus!"

"Good luck with that." Thalia smiled. "I got to get some sleep."

Castor rolled his eyes when he heard laughter from Cabin Eight. It wasn't that familiar to get laughter from that wondering cabin. Since Percy has been missing, it was used more than when he wasn't missing. Somehow, Castor could picture that they were having fun. That was hard to say about the Hunters of Artemis. They were having fun. It was a simple sentence, but so hard to believe they have fun like everyone else. The now turned salt-and-pepper blonde cracked a smile as if he knew something that none of them knew as he did. What a strange way to spend the holidays? It was at camp. It was this camp. Something told him that he wasn't going to stop worrying about his missing friend like his friend's girlfriend. Annabeth had cooled down from the beginning of his disappearance. She laughed along with them.

"Come on, we need to the Stoll Brothers." Castor walked to Hermes' cabin to get its head co-counselors. "Hey, Travis. Connor. I need some of your tricks."

Connor and Travis walked to him. They were highly interested with what the immortal had planned.

"What's up, Cast?" Connor asked.

"Dude, did you dye your head?" Travis laughed.

"No more of getting shot into a chimney." Castor explained.

The twin counselors nodded. Travis asked, "Who pushed you?"

"Mr. Grumpy God." He answered.

"Oh, him, it looks like his handy work." Conner agreed.

"What are we doing?" The twins questioned.

"You have to follow my plan." Castor smirked.

The group of teens went to the porch of the Big House. It wasn't a hard plan for six people. Travis and Connor would distract Mr. D for Leo and Castor go in. While Travis and Connor are talking to Dionysus, Rachel and Annabeth would do the blame game. Piper would try and try to get the two old rivals for Percy Jackson's heart to stop. Castor hoped that it would be that hard.

"Hey, Mr. D," Travis called.

"Wine dude, we got a question." Connor howled.

Dionysus moaned as he went out of the door. He really hated these kids. "What do you want?"

"We got a question." They said in unison.

"What is it?"

"Who is more awesome:-" Connor started.

"Me or Connor," Travis finished.

Leo and Castor sneaked into the house. The two snickered. This was going to be hilarious. Once inside, Leo and Castor would be getting Seymour, who didn't like Castor very much or anyone else other than Chiron and Dionysus. He wasn't going to go do anything with the head of the leopard. They walked into the living room of the house and it wasn't something any different from any other day. Seymour, the beheaded leopard, sat on the wall with fire place.

"I bet you thought my entrance was funny."

The leopard on the wall snickered at Castor's comment.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

Leo snickered, "Now, you're talking to it."

Seymour snarled.

"Seymour is a guy."

"Are you sure? I don't see anything other than a beheaded head on the wall."

"Leo, trust me on this one."

Seymour growled as the two got closer to him.

Castor didn't want to get bite by this humorous joke of Dionysus. It was one sick joke. He knew one thing that he wouldn't ever get his sense of humor. At least, Pollux didn't have his father's sense of humor. Castor was sure of that. Leo and Castor grabbed two wooden chairs from opposite sides of the room. They stood on them. Leo held the garbage bag as his friend grabbed onto the restless leopard. He was sure that Seymour wasn't going without a fight. Hopefully, he was going to bite through the bag as Castor held it. They succeeded with getting Seymour into the bag. It was silence as the leopard settled.

"See, nothing going wrong."

"I know, but what about Dionysus?" Leo questioned.

"The others are dealing with him." Castor reassured the son of Hephaestus.

The leopard jumped in the bag and the two guys screamed loudly. Castor dropped the bag. Leo and he covered the other's mouth. Their eyes looked at each other with fright.

"Oh gods, that wasn't what I was expecting."

"Oh gods, I hope I still have a heart." Leo said heartily.

"Castor! Leo!" They heard their cue.

"Let's get the bag."

"Let's leave it here. We are so dead. If Dionysus doesn't kill us, then the leopard would probably do his job."

"Castor. Leo." A voice of an angry god called.

The ash full immortal turned with his elf companion. There was Dionysus. He looked very drunk from what looked like Diet Coke in his hand.

"I told you so," Leo said blamefully.

"Of course, you did." Castor said sarcastically. "I wasn't paying attention. The leopard gave us away. I really hate leopards."

Seymour growled lowly as Leo jumped into Castor's arms.

Leo yelled, "I really hate leopard, too, man."

"Nice try, Castor, but you couldn't get this whole camp to help out with your plans."

Leo was let down back onto the floor on his own two feet.

"Of course, the all powerful god of wine has found me out." Castor yelled sarcastically.

Dionysus laughed assumedly. Seymour snickered through the bag. Castor and Leo ran out of the room and the house. Annabeth, Rachel, Piper, and the Stoll Brothers sat on the porch waiting. Castor and Leo sat down with them. Jason and Thalia came up to them.

"What happened?"

"The gods hate me." Castor blurted bluntly.

"Well, not all of them," Leo laughed. "Only Dionysus and his wall ornament."

"That's very assuring, Leo."

"It is?"

"Leo, that's sarcasm." Piper said amused.

"Castor, you're so mean." Leo yelled.

"What did I say?" Castor looked innocently.

His thoughts went to how great this holiday will be now that they had to plan for their trip. The trip has been planned to connect two worlds into one force. It's going to be wonderfully great.

**A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

**I WAS VERY BORED AND THOUGHT OF THIS. IT WASN'T GOING TO BE A LOT AT FIRST, BUT IT WAS. CASTOR STILL DOESN'T KNOW WHY DIONYSUS PUSHED HIM DONW THE CHIMENY. IT WAS FUN TO WRITE THIS. HAVE SOME HAPPY HOLIDAYS, PEOPLE. **

**AARON-KUN XD**


End file.
